The Life & Times of 3 Bros
by TheCupcakeRebellion17
Summary: In which you travel along with Dick, Wally and Roy through their adventures and pranks. And watch them grow from boys to men and realize that although their family's a little different, they're brothers just the same. NO SLASH!LIGHTERS FANS, READ!


**Hey there my little M&M's! I'm hoping you like this first of many one-shots, but they all tie together. (and for all you Lighters readers, you know if you're out there, the times they "knew" will be incorporated later.). And I'm sorry if they're OCC, I try my hardest, just tell me nicely if they are, THANKS!**

**Summary: In which Robin meets the Justice League for the first time, is called adorable and gets into trouble.**

**Peace, Love & Birdarangs,**

**TheCupcakeRebellion**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: What up Robin?**

**Robin: The sky? Planes? Roy?**

**Me: Stop being sarcastic and do the disclaimer!**

**Robin: CupcakeRebellion doesn't own us. There! You happy?**

**Me: Very!**

**Oh, and instead of Dick being 9 when he starts Robin, I'm making him 7, so I can have more fluffy moments. And Robin' s thoughts are in italics.**

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$$#$#$$##$$#$#$##$#$$##$##$$$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$##$$#$$$#**

"Now, what do you need to remember going to the Watchtower is that they know you as Robin, and _only_ Robin." Bruce Wayne told Richard Grayson, both in their hero costumes of Batman and his newly acquired partner Robin.

"Okay Bwuce!" The little boy exclaimed and then giggled. "I mean _Batman_."

"Come here you." The man said and chased the little boy around the Batcave.

Alfred Pennyworth walked into the cave and saw the sight. He couldn't help but smile. "Ahem. Master Bruce, Master Dick, I hate to interrupt, but it is time to go to the Watchtower."

"But Alfwid!" The recent missing tooth 7-year-old complained.

"No buts Master Dick, it's time to meet The Justice League." Alfred said. Bruce smiled, it was almost what he said on days he didn't want to see the Flash, the fastest man on earth. More like the most annoying man on earth.

"Come on Dickie, if you go now, I'll take you out for ice cream later." Bruce said, bribing the child.

"Fwom Danny's?" He asked, looking at both men with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, from Danny's." Bruce said, not being able to resist his eyes.

"Okay! I'll go to the Watchtower!" Dick exclaimed and ran over the zeta beam, jumping when he got there. Bruce chuckled and pulled his cowl down.

"See you later Alfred." He said.

"I will be here when you return Master Bruce. Have a good time Master Dick!" The old butler exclaimed going back up to the mansion.

"Under my cape Robin." Batman said.

"Yes Sir!" Robin saluted and got under his cape. They walked into the zeta beam and transported up to the Watchtower.

When they arrived Red Tornado and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) were on duty. They both nodded at Batman, not realizing that he had a guest under his cape. Batman took Robin to his room at the Watchtower while he went to a meeting.

"Stay in here until I get back, okay Robin?" Batman questioned.

"Okay Batman." He chirped. With a swoosh of his cape, Batman was gone.

The acrobat looked around, seeing nothing but a bed and a dresser. He sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do, _unless. _He took another look around and _aha! An air vent, maybe I can explore the Watchtower through them._

Robin took his grappling hook and shot it up and the air vent pulled it and the cover came off. He put it away and climbed up onto the dresser and jumped into the air vent. _YES! _

Robin was small enough to crawl through the air vents and have extra room. When he started to explore, nothing was interesting to him. All the rooms were either empty or had a person sleeping. But, he came across the living room, which had a giant TV (that was never used) and some crème colored couches. So of course he had to watch the TV. He kicked the air vent cover off and flipped down. He giggled realizing that no one was in there and then he spotted them. _Oreos_. The delicious cookies Bruce never let him have.

He ran over into the kitchen that was attached to the living room and grabbed the cookies off the table. Giggling, he skipped over to the couch in front of the TV and sat down. Although he had jump to get up there. He looked at all the remotes sitting in front of the TV. _Hmmmmm. Which remote looks like the one at Bruce's house? Oh! That one!_

He grabbed the remote that looked familiar and pressed the power button, except it didn't turn on the TV. It turned on the stereo, which was playing "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan, because Barry Allen thought it would be funny to blast that the other day when Batman walked in the room. _Not that one, not that one!_

Meanwhile, in the Meeting Room, Batman was glaring at Barry Allen, in his Flash costume of course. After all, it was probably his fault.

"Hey Batsy, don't look at me. I didn't plan this. It was probably Ollie, seeing as he said he wanted payback for when you embarrassed him." Flash said. Batman's glare just increased. Then the music stopped.

_Finally! I hope that doesn't happen again. Hey! That remote looks familiar! _Robin tried the next remote and luckily it worked. It turned on the TV, making it play some weird channel. Robin flipped through the channels until he found Disney, Kim Possible was playing. Now all he had to do was figure out which remote turned on the sound. He tried a bunch of remotes but none of them worked.

Batman was getting annoyed. And when I say annoyed, then I mean **really** annoyed. It doesn't help that while he's Bat Glaring the Flash, the lights keep flicking on and off. The doors were opening and closing and even the normally calm Martian Manhunter was getting somewhat frustrated.

_YES! I found it._ Robin thought as he found the remote that turns the sound on. _Now just to turn off the other stuff._ He pressed the power buttons on the remotes that didn't work and settled into the couch with a blanket.

When everything turned off, the meeting carried on (Batman sending BatGlares at the Flash the whole time). All the other members of JL continued what they were doing. When the meeting was over, Flash ran to kitchen to eat something. When he walked into the living room, he screamed.

Green Arrow, Superman and Green Lantern (Hal) came running into the living room, asking Flash what was the problem. Flash just stared at the couch. When Black Canary and Wonder Woman walked in and saw the boys looking at the couch, the rushed over and saw a little boy curled up in a blanket, fast asleep. The awed and glared at Flash for screaming. Batman walked in and saw Wonder Woman and Black Canary cooing over the couch.

"What are you looking at Princess?" He asked Wonder Woman.

"This _adorable_ little thing." She said, mussing up his hair.

Now, during this whole affair, the Boy Wonder had been totally awake and when WW called him adorable, he just _had _to say something.

"I am not _adwable_!" He protested, and scaring the living daylights out of everyone (except Batman, cuz he's you know, Batman.). And when he realized who they were gaping/cooing at, he sighed.

"I thought I told you to stay in my room Robin." He said.

The child looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and chocolate cookie crumbs around his mouth. "I was, but it was so boring, so I decided to explore!" Batman just sighed again. Everyone else in the room looked a little confused. I take that back everyone except Flash and GA looked a little confused. Flash and GA looked _a lot_ confused.

"I'd like you to meet my partner, Robin. Robin this is-" Batman started, but was cut off by the anxious child, who had now gotten up and was bouncing around.

"Green Arrow, Black Canary, Green Lantern, the Flash and Wonder Woman." He giggled.

"Yes, now I think it's time we get home. And no Oliver, we will not be discussing this later." Batman said, picking up Robin who had stopped bouncing around and was now close to nodding off. "I will see you all tomorrow for Robin's official introduction."

THE NEXT DAY: IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM

"Attention everyone!" Batman yelled, everyone instantly shut up. Word had traveled fast that Batman had gotten a sidekick, a kid no less, and needless to say, everyone was both excited and worried. "I'd like to introduce you to my partner, Robin."

The little bird stepped out from under Batman's cape and smiled. He instantly won over every single person in that room, _and they haven't even seen what I can do yet._ He thought mischievously, but harmlessly, well towards them. But towards the bad guys? That's another story for another day.

**And that's how Robin met the Justice League.**

**#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$$#$#$#$#$##$$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$$#$$$#$#$$#$#$#$#**

**Okay guys, I feel really bad 'cuz I haven't updated ANY of my stories in such a long time, but I'll have you know that I'M BACK BABY! But updates will not be frequent cuz I have stuff to do. But his story already had at least 3 more chapters started. AND I NEED MORE! So give me some promts, give me ideas (I will give you full credit for them, I swear). Alright, it's time to bid goodbye.**

**Me: Well Robin, what do you have to say?**

**Robin: HELP ME! She's crazy and I don't want to be here! And-**

**M3: Not that, the other thing!**

**Robin: I'm not saying that!**

**Me: Fine, be that way. NO Oreos for you.**

**Robin: No wait! I'll say it. RJ wants you guys to review.**

**Me: PLEASE?**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
